My Love is Madness
by Sammybailey666
Summary: John's mind is shattered after Sherlock's death now he is killing the people that where once so special to them. John realizes that his unrequited love will destroy him. Mycroft has fallen for the mentally unstable young man and pursues him unrelentlessly much to John's annoyance. But, when Sherlock proves to be more than a corpse rotting in the ground how will it all end.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fan fiction that is steeped in horror and tragedy hope my readers like it and your reviews will be appreciated!**_

John Watson wasn't the man he remembered being a year ago, the very exact year that his life started to fall apart and his mind started to twist and turn into something ugly and obscene.

_**Sherlock**_

That name said it all, it explained everything that was happening to him and the cause of his pain and suffering.

The death of the one named _**Sherlock.**_

Remembering that name caused John to cry out in the darkness of his new room he now occupied his hand coming up clenched to beat at his head as if he was trying pummel all those awful memories from his mind.

But, losing them frightened him even more and he stopped.

Sherlock's death had rocked his world more than he could have imagined john had never once been one to be afraid of death himself at one point he considered it to be something that once could not avoid that in the end it would come for all.

Yet, never for a moment did he think it would have come for the man he loved.

The day he met Sherlock was one he could never forget the man was completely brilliant.

Mad but Brilliant.

For the first time in his life John who seemed to be drowning in boredom day after day felt like color and excitement punched him full force in the face when he was with Sherlock.

Running, laughing, and always watching as his constant companion solved the problems of the world on a whim just so he could cure his own boredom.

At first John couldn't understand his growing feelings for Sherlock the man brilliant he may have been but especially when the detective became bored John wanted to wrap his companions scarf around the other man's neck and choke him into unconsciousness.

He realized his feelings ran deeper than just friendship when they went to investigate a case concerning an expensive hairpin when they bumped into an old classmate of Sherlock's who thought he was being funny by picking on the detective.

The only thing John remembered was having to restrain himself from breaking the man's face in and politely and calmly told him to fuck off.

He knew unlike most people emotions just didn't register with Sherlock so he figured to save the man some grieve and confusion he would keep his feelings to himself.

It was for the best he had told himself.

Oh how wrong he was, he shook his head violently and dragged himself up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

His face was blank but hot tears streamed down his cheeks scalding them.

They day that Sherlock died he had went back to the flat locked the door, stripped off his clothes and went to Sherlock's room.

The scent of the other man hit him so hard that it drove him to his knees at the edge of the bed, he had buried his face in the white sheets and started bawling like a child.

Again this had been only a year ago.

John knew the minute he had woke up the next day his mind was slowly, silently starting to decay.

He was going mad but he didn't care the madness was all he had left, along with the memories that plagued his mind at every waking second of the day.

In the outside world he may have been still grieving but that was expected but not the decay of his mind he took pains every day when he faced the outside to hide his slow descent into hell with amazing efficiency.

At first his decline didn't start off that bad; every time he went to visit Sherlock's grave his mind would wonder at the thought of coming back in the middle of the night, digging up his los loves grave and just laying down beside his rotting corpse, kissing his lips, murmuring off how he would never leave his side again.

The dark thoughts at first scared him, kept him up for days, yesterday was the first day he realized how bad he really was he was slipping and he knew it.

Molly oh sweet Molly she had stopped by to see him yesterday afternoon she had seen the shadows lurking behind his eyes. She had seen and she hadn't run.

"She should have run. Why didn't she run?" John murmured to himself.

A loud ring sounding from the side table caused John to jump a little in surprise he snatched his phone from the table and read the screen.

_**MYCROFT**_

Reading that name did cause John's heart to race in dread so instead of pushing the ignore button he answered.

"Hello" he answered groggily pretending to have been asleep.

"John sorry to catch you at an afternoon doze"

John yawned "No problem I was just getting up anyway so what can I do for you Mycroft?"

"I was wondering if you were free for lunch today."

That caused alarm bells to start ringing in the back of Johns head.

"Lunch" he intoned.

"Yes lunch I would like to catch up"

John didn't believe that for a second and the lie was so blatant he knew that Mycroft knew that he knew he was lying.

"Umm well you sort of-" he was cut off when Mycroft told him to hold on for a minute.

John and anyone who knew Mycroft knew that the older Holmes brother never wanted to catch up with anyone.

He was just like his brother he had no great love of human interaction but unlike Sherlock Mycroft did so because it was part of his job.

"Now where was I. Oh yes catching up if you can't meet me I would be happy to drop by at the flat"

John grimaced he knew that would be a disaster waiting to happen.

He sighed quietly and forced a fake smile on his face and spoke through gritted teeth.

"No need to do that I need some fresh air anyway"

"Wonderful!" Mycroft exclaimed and gave John the address and told him he would send a car for him in an hour.

John pushed end on the phone and pushed himself up chunking his cellular on the bed.

He sighed he had no desire to leave Sherlock's room today...well his room now.

He just wanted to lay there and wallow it was a wallowing day.

But he got up and moved he hated leaving the room he kept the windows closed, drapes shut, and even the door locked when he left the flat.

No one was allowed in that room not even Ms. Hudson.

He told Molly as much but like always the girl never listened. She should have listened.

"She should have listened, listened and ran" he whispered to himself without realizing it.

He closed the door behind him as he went to the hallway and flinched when his bare foot stepped into a puddle of something cold and congealed.

"Must remember to clean that up before Ms. Hudson see's" he wondered aloud.

John entered the bathroom and flipped on the switch to be bathed in a harsh light.

He looked like shit warmed over he needed a shave and a shower.

He went to the tub where the bath curtain was pulled closed.

Without, hesitation he drew back the curtain and looked down to see Molly's bloody body staring lifelessly up at him.

Her mouth opened up in a silent scream.

The right side of her face was caved in and a part of her skull shone beneath the torn skin.

John just stared at her with his head cocked lightly to the side, when he had killed her he had felt such guilt he really like Molly.

She had been a bright girl. To bright.

He grunted when he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of the tub and onto the floor where she lay on her side staring at the door he had kicked shut.

He didn't even spare her an extra glance as he stripped, turned on the shower, and waited for the water to get warm.

When the water reached the right temperature he climbed into the tub and sighed when the warm water rushed over his cool skin.

The fleeting thought of getting rid of Molly's body did cross his mind then disappeared as he started humming a soft tune that Sherlock once had written.

_**So please let me know how you like this story I will add more chapters if many like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

John felt the scalding hot water rush over his body and to any other person it would have had the tiptoeing in pain as the scalding droplets rushed over their skin but to John the water could have been ice cold and he wouldn't have cared all that much.

Nowadays getting up and attending to the daily chores of everyday life just seemed to be pointless to John but to keep up pretenses he forced himself to take care of his personal needs.

Bathing while he rather just lay in his own filth for hours on end, eating when his food turned to ash in his mouth, and smiling when it felt like his very being had been ripped from its core.

John swallowed hard and breathed deeply the steam scalding his lungs and he something cold trickled down his face.

His tears. Without thinking his fist crashed into the wall beside him.

"_**Look at me! I'm dying on the inside and the only thing I can feel is tears freezing with sorrow**_" he screamed inside his head.

"No!" he said shaking his head roughly "No! I need to pull it together! Pull it together one slip up and Mycroft will figure out everything!"

He banged his fist one more at the wall and hurriedly began to wash himself trying to push the encroaching rot out of his mind if only for a while.

But, he knew that the spreading sickness inside him could be locked away but it would always be seeping through the cracks inside his mind.

He finished washing himself, turned off the water and stepped from the tub making sure he didn't accidently step in the once congealed blood now running cause of the steam in watery ripples from Molly's wound into her eyes making it seem even in death she was crying tears of sorrow.

"You stupid Girl. Stupid girl why couldn't you just walk away….walk away and leave me alone"

_**The Day Molly Died**_

_**John loved the way the dark felt as it folded around him he needed it, today he had tried to get up to move and once more plaster that mask he had worn for again and again but today he just couldn't do it…it was just too much.**_

_**Here in the darkness he came so close to utter oblivion. The door closed, shutters and blinds shut, at one point he had even blacked out the windows with black paint.**_

_**Here in this closed off room so dark memories of a dead love couldn't reach him, here tears no matter how cold would not come. **_

_**Here he felt at peace but that peace was shattered with something thunderous pounded at the front door.**_

_**He ignored it, it was probably Ms. Hudson trying to pester him again.**_

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

"_**John! John! Damnit John Watson open the bloody door!" a voice clearly not Ms. Hudson's yelled as it continuing to pound on the door.**_

_**John sat up slowly in the bed and was met with darkness when he opened his eyes.**_

"_**Molly" he thought "That sounds like Molly if I just ignore her maybe she'll leave"**_

_**BOOM! BOOM! **_

"_**Damnit John!"**_

_**John licked his lips and bit his lip in irritation as he staggered from the bed he fumbled towards the door where he had left his robe pulling it up and over him as he gave a soft growl when a low light hit his eyes.**_

_**He hurriedly shut the door behind him and breathing hard went to the front door which molly was still banging away at.**_

_**He took a deep calming breath as he unlocked the door and swung it open to see Molly in mid knock and a peeved expression on her face.**_

"_**Finally!" she sighed exasperated.**_

"_**Well hello to you to Molly" he murmured through clench teeth.**_

_**The peeved expression left her face as she hurriedly pushed passed him into the apartment.**_

_**John could feel a headache coming on as the young redhead turned around with a suspicious look on her face.**_

"_**Are you alright John you seem a little pale?"**_

_**John sighed "I'm sorry Molly but I'm just not in the mood to entertain today so can we save this visit for another time"**_

_**Molly put her hands on her hips and frowned at him "No we can't I'm worried about you John you seem to be a little out of it lately"**_

_**John clenched at the collar of his robe the pounding at his head a little more noticeable.**_

"_**I'm fine" he smiled.**_

"_**Hah don't try to pull one over my eyes John ever since Sherlock died I've seen something that's worried me?"**_

_**His heart speed up a little bit as he stood by the door.**_

_**He ignored her statement "Where is Ms. Hudson she can't be here if you resorted to banging on my door"**_

"_**She wasn't here when I can in probably running errands, but back to what I was saying"**_

_**John raised his hand to cut her off "Look like I said I'm not up to talking today and your just imagining things I'm fine I just need time"**_

_**He wanted to say he needed time to get over Sherlock's death but saying his name was too painful and not only that but he knew getting over the other man's death was out of the question.**_

"_**Please just talk to me John I know Sherlock was your best friend and to me….well" she got an embarrassed look on her face.**_

_**John looked at her the hesitation in her voice made his heart stutter and the pain in his head grow sharper.**_

"_**Well I was in love with him not that he ever noticed me…Heh…before that day I had planned to tell him –"**_

"_**Shut up!" John roared causing Molly to jump in surprise.**_

"_**Just shut up and get out now! I can't….mmmm! Get out!" he roared again.**_

"_**John I'm sorry what did I say I –" she stopped as she watched the man before her grab his head in pain and lean against the door frame breathing hard something on his face made something in her head click.**_

_**She covered her mouth with both hands in surprise "Oh god you loved him didn't you?"**_

_**Something in John's mind seemed to snap "Get out Molly" he whispered harshly "Please leave before something happens I'll end up regretting later"**_

_**Molly became uneasy but she pushed on "John I'm sorry I didn't have a clue but I understand your pain please let's just talk. I know we can go sit in Sherlock's old room and have a nice chat" she smiled and moved towards the room.**_

_**That sent him over the each no one and he meant no would invade his safe place their safe place.**_

_**The headache he felt doubled and the pressure behind him started to pound at his eyes and sent his world swirling in dark colors…**_

_**The main color was red.**_

_**His body moved of its own accord and he grabbed the closest thing at hand, it was a fossilized skull that had the consistency of stone.**_

_**Molly turned around her eyes growing comically wide as the skull came crashing down catching her across the temple.**_

_**She screamed and that caused the colors to swirl deeper and the pain to rip through his brain.**_

_**He screamed too.**_

"_**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THAT DOOR! YOU WHORE! HE WAS MINE YOU HAVE NO CLUE OF MY PAIN! I LOVE HIM! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!" he screamed bringing the skull down again and again on Molly's head he could fill her hot blood splattering his face and when she had stopped screaming did he drop the skull and fall to his knees next to molly a girl that he had once called friend.**_


	3. Chapter 3

John went back into his/Sherlock's room to grab the last set of clean clothes that he had he would have to do laundry soon.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark green sweater along with his shoes. He walked back out of the room and into his old room to his dresser and picked up a Rolex that had been a Christmas present from Sherlock last year.

He brushed his hair and sighed he needed to calm his nerves he looked down at his hands that were slightly shaking.

"That's no good" he thought calmly as he laid down the brush and went to the kitchen weeks after Sherlock died he had started to revisit he psychiatrist.

He gave a ironic half smile the totty bitch had given him a sympathetic look that made John want to jump over her coffee table and strangle the life out of her.

But he held off and kept his true state of mind from her knowing that if she caught on he would sent away some where far away.

He played her every other week and it paid of she diagnosed him with slight depression and handed him medication that calmed his nerves.

His medicine made him feel light headed and the dark threatening thoughts of death and Sherlock weren't that bad on the days he decided to take the medication he functioned and almost felt like his old self.

Then night came and the medicine wore off and he would understand that he didn't deserve to feel any sort of happiness with the love of his life dead and gone.

He had stopped taking the medicine but kept getting the subscriptions filled when the time came now standing in the kitchen with the cabinet door open he stared at three bottles full of pills.

He grabbed the first bottle he had received still full and unscrewed the lid and took out two of the pills.

He eyed them with distaste and grimaced when he popped them in his mouth and leaned over the sink to sip water from the faucet.

He looked at his watch and calculated how long till the medicine kicked in it would be another 30 minutes.

John sighed went back to his/Sherlock's room and grabbed his phone and wallet and headed down stairs quietly he had no desire to run into Ms. Hudson today he would face her when he got home and the pills working.

The minute he walked out the door he saw at jet black car parked at the curb it was the same car that had picked him up many times before.

Outside was the what amounted to Mycroft's personal assistant and she looked at him with blank eyes and he knew at once that something in that women had been broken to he averted his eyes from hers, he dared not risk the possibility of someone like her figuring out his secret.

She said nothing as always and opened the car door for him still looking away he gave her a friendly smile and slid into the car.

The door closed firmly and he waited for her to get in on the other side but instead of doing that she placed herself upfront with the driver phone in hand tapping away at the keys.

He looked out the window and and up at the sky that was bright, sunny, and blue.

How he hated it.


	4. Chapter 4

20 minutes later he arrived at his destination and he told the woman upfront who's name he had never even bothered to learn that he would get his own door.

He said a cheerful thanks and the minute he stepped out the door and onto the curb he realized he was in front of a small cafe that served mostly Italian cuisine the smell of freshly baking bread wafted through the air and his stomach gave a pained cry.

He had not eaten for the last two days and upon being hit by the scent of food he was instantly regretting it and decided even though he was trying to fake it with Mycroft he would also grab a bite to eat.

That's when he saw Mycroft waving to him from the top of the cafe balcony smiling down at him.

John gave a little wave back and headed into the cafe and to the stairs as he climbed up he could feel his pills kicking in and a soft warm wave crashed over him and he stopped midway up the stairs and looked at his hands that had no tremor to them.

When he made his way up the stairs he realized that he was out of breathe meaning he was out of shape and that annoyed him.

Other people sat at small round tables that put them at a close distance all of them mostly couples.

He saw Mycroft and made his way to them a waiter already standing behind him waiting patiently to take orders.

John caught his breath and waved again and walked over to the table and took a seat.

"John its so good to see you its been awhile" The ginger exclaimed.

John smiled "Yes it has"

"_**Been better if it had stayed that way**_" he thought annoyed.

Mycroft snapped his fingers and the waiter immediately handed them the menus and John quickly ordered some pasta and a red wine.

When ordering he caught Mycroft staring at him from over his own menu his eyes never leaving him even after he put away his menu and ordered which John noticed was the same thing as what he ordered.

When the waiter bowed and took their menus. John bit his lip and looked around trying not to make eye contact with Mycroft who gaze was a little more intense.

They sat like that for the next minute and a half the silence growing heavy and awkward well awkward for John he noticed that Mycroft seemed quite content in sitting in silence.

"_**Sitting in silence with this man makes me want to bash my head in or go ahead and tell him I have a dead body in my bathroom just to make he talk**_" he thought resisting the urge to sigh and rub his face.

"Sooo" he started and finally looked at Mycroft who was smirking which made John nervous "How have you been Mycroft?"

" As well as I can be I suppose in light of what has happened and what about you John?" Mycroft asked suddenly placing a hand on John's.

It took everything he had not to jump in surprise so he slid it from underneaths Mycroft's and rubbed his hair and sighed.

"I'm doing fine I guess it been a rough time but I'll make it" he lied right through his teeth.

He was trying his best to wrap his head around the whole hand touch just like Sherlock him and Mycroft never did human contact and something like that had John's alarm bells ringing.

He was relieved when the food came and a bottle of red wine was uncorked and set on the table along with their food.

He watched as Mycroft grabbed the bottle and poured the wine almost to the top of his glass and then the same in his glass.

John looked at his glass and then at Mycroft several time "_**Is he trying to get me drunk?**_"

He bit his lip again and picked up his fork to begin eating his food, Mycroft took a sip of his wine and put it back down staring at John he was almost inhaling his food he was so hungry he almost didn't notice Mycroft not eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Before he realized what was happening Mycroft leaned over and wiped a bit of food from John's upper lip.

"You have a bit of sauce right there" he smirked and wiped it off with his thumb his other fingers cupping John's chin.

John couldn't help it his jaw almost fell to the floor and his eyes widened a bit in surprise Mycroft brought his fingers to his lips and licked the spec of sauce off them.

"Uh oh" was the only thing that left Johns Mouth.

_**Well sorry for the delay let me know how you like it! Reviews I do love!**_


	5. Chapter 5

John was so stunned he couldn't do anything but sit there and stare as Mycroft smirked at him.

Thoughts raced through John's mind and yet nothing of any substances showed itself to help him deal with what just happened.

But, Mycroft didn't miss a beat when he took a sip of his wine and said three words that not only made John come crashing back to reality, but at the same time would rock the very foundation of his already shaky world as well.

"I want you" Mycroft stated as if he was commenting on the weather.

"Excuse me?" John asked, his voice coming out small and high pitched.

"I do not like to repeat myself, my dear. You heard correctly"

Mycroft's smirked turned into a smile that told John that he was telling the truth, he didn't repeat himself and if he had to then either you were hard of hearing or just stupid.

Before, he could actually think John's mouth opened and a short bark of laughter cut through the air between them.

"You want me! What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" John said standing up.

John was surprised to say the least, Mycrofy Holmes was the last person on the face of the planet that he would have suspected of having feelings for him.

Dark thoughts started to swirl in John's head and he felt the slight tingling in his temples and he gritted his teeth; losing his grip on sanity at this very moment would not end very well for anybody.

"_Bloody Hell! The only other person I know to notice everything in creation and I'm here fixing to lose my bloody mind!"_ he thought miserably.

Yet, he spoke all the same "Well, I wasn't... Um... Expecting this of all things..." he trailed off lamely.

Mycroft put down his glass, "To be completely honest, neither did I, " he shot John a charming smile.

"I have been rarely jealous of my brother and till this day I can count exactly all three times it occurred" he held up three fingers and started to count off.

"First time was on Christmas Eve at are Aunt Kathies dreadful cherry woman; Sherlock got the blue sweater and I got the brown. Tragedy I assure you. Second, was the first day of grade school and Sherlock sat by Sarah Winslow a very attractive teacher aid I had a crush on at the time, " he then stopped and pinned John with such a look that sent the blaring alarms in his head to one step higher.

"Finally, was the day that Sherlock managed to capture your heart"

The statement floored John and he felt like he had swallowed something unnaturally hot "What are you talking about?" he managed to ask in a hoarse whisper.

"The day we met when I propositioned you to spy on my brother, you had a look in your eyes that spoke volumes of how ingrained Sherlock's presence had on you"

Mycroft's stare never wavered "Which is actually common if one was to think about it. Most people are awed or attracted to those who are more than themselves, but you had fallen in love with him the moment you shoot that cabbie to save his life"

John stood up without actually realizing it and with hands moving of their own accord the contents of his wine glass splashed in Mycroft's face.

"This conversation is over Mycroft and I thank you not to bother me anymore with this idiocy"

But, John had almost forgotten about the man behind him and was forced to move quickly backwards towards Mycroft, who was calmly wiping wine from his face and dabbing it from his clothes to avoid being man handled back into his seat.

"Now tell your gorilla to get out of my way, " he sneered.

Said gorilla stared hard at him and John, who was not feeling his could feel that coldness seeping into the front of his mind.

The bodyguard's eyes flickered with surprise at the change in the man in front of him it was almost instantaneous and then it was gone.

The gorilla as John referred him as was actually a top MI16 agent who specialized in going undercover in major crime syndicates assassinating top leaders.

He had been doing this for the last 20 years of his career and he was good at it and with the job you pick up certain senses and one sense was reading peoples eyes, you could find out a lot about a person who gazed at you.

That cold look borderline on dead was something he knew well, he met a lot of psychopaths in his life and they one time or another would have a look like that a look that wasn't all that human.

"Who exactly is this man?" the bodyguard wondered.

The man raised his hands in a take it easy gesture and only backed off when his boss held up his hand for him to take a back seat in this little scene.

"Now. Now John was that really necessary?"

John snorted keeping his eyes on gorilla man and through gritted teeth, he spoke "At the time I think it was the best way to convey my reply without breaking your nose"

"Tsk. Tsk. Such impatience John we'll have to do something about that" Mycroft mused to himself.

John in the comment felt a slight tick come alive at the corner of his right eyes "How about I just throw you off this roof you arrogant prick"

"Please sit back down John so we may finish our chat"

John snorted again " As if I'd listened to all I can stand and as... Flattering" he couldn't help but choke on the word "As your confession is I have no interest in dating right now"

He moved and glared at the gorilla man that went to block his path and frowned when Mycroft sighed.

"Very well, I will come by the flat tomorrow evening to give you some time to think"

John swirled back around "Did you not just hear me say I'm not interested!"

Mycroft gave him a small smile that was usually reserved for small children who were insisting they knew what was best for them in front of a parent who just went along with their childish explanations.

John had the very real vision of grabbing the fork that Mycroft now held and driving it deep into his eye.

"I heard you my dear John but the facts of it are that I am inclined to get what I want and you're on the top of my list. So, like I said I will be dropping by the flat tomorrow"

John's heart dropped all the way to his stomach and sat there like a rock and he bit his tongue tasting blood as Molly's very dead face popped int his head and caused him to shudder.

He knew that no matter what he said Mycroft was going to pursue him and he knew that if the older Holmes brother showed up tomorrow it be the end of him

"Tomorrow! That's not enough time to think process anything!" he plastered a stricken look on his face.

"_**Come on!"**_ he pleaded in his head_** "Come on! Come on! Come on! Take the bait please!"**_

Mycroft cocked his head to the side "Really making decisions for you normal people must be extremely exhausting"

John just glared at him and Mycroft sighed again, this time standing his once impeccable suit ruined with stains of wine.

"Very well, " he went to John, who tensed up "I'll give you two days to collect your thoughts and until then we will continue this conversation" he took John's hand and placed it to his lips.

John, who had been struck dumb to many times today didn't even bat an eye as it occurred his mind at the time was filled with Molly's expressionless face.

He bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to give Mycroft a slight nod and a blank look as he placed both hands in his pockets and without looking at the gorilla man strolled past him and down the staircase that lead away from the balcony.

He forced himself appear nonchalant as he passed the cheery faces of customers and waiters as he made his way out onto the street where he turned left and began to walk at a normal pace.

He walked two whole blocks before he let the panic that had been steadily rising as Molly's face kept flickering into his vision and at a flat out run ran towards the flat.

From the restaurant 221B was a 30 minute walk, but John at full speed made it there under half the time.

Mouth dry, lungs burning, and a terrible stitch in his side John managed to get to the flat without accident and throwing caution to the wind as he didn't even check if Mrs. Hudson was there before he all but flew up the stairs and to his door.

He hadn't even realized he was trembling until he tried to put the key into the lock, but kept missing the hole because of his hands.

His head was pounding and the keys rattled in his hands jingled loudly in his ears along with his heart.

He forced himself to lean against the door with balled fists the keys digging into his palm to breathe and tried to quit shaking so hard.

It was close to five minutes before he calmed down enough to insert the key into the lock and he stumbled into the flat and slammed the door as he slid down to the ground as tears streamed down his face.

He couldn't tell if they were hot or cold.

He didn't really care anymore to tell you the truth.


End file.
